Dirt Ball
The Earth Ball, named Earthball in EBF3 and Dirt Ball in EBF4, is a recurring crafting item in the since . It is a simple ball of mud used for forging mostly -related equipment. Other than as a crafting material, in EBF3 Earthball can also be used during battle to cast Rockslide, dealing Earth-elemental damage in three hits to a single enemy. Dirt Balls can be bought in The Town for 70 gold in EBF3, in Greenwood Village, Whitefall Town, and Goldenbrick Resort for 80 gold in EBF4, and in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village, Mystic Woods and Redpine Town for 60 gold in EBF5. Drop Rate Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Fire Bit - 100% * Ice Bit - 100% * Rock Rune - 100% * Blue Clay - 60% * Dark Clay - 60% * Red Clay - 60% * Garden Snail - 20% * Spiral Crab - 20% Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Big Muddy Bush - 100% * Big Sand Slime - 100% * Earth Elemental - 100% * Earth Golem - 80% * Sand Slime - 80% * Cave Crab - 60% * Rock Sprite - 60% * Rock Turtle - 60% * Muddy Bush - 50% * Garden Snail - 40% Additionally, it can drop when smashing boulders with The Hammer, with 26% chance. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Big Chocolate Slime - 100% x3 * Big Mud Slime - 100% * Earth Dragon - 100% * Dirt Boulder - 75% * Brown Bear - 50% * Chocolate Slime - 30% * Mud Slime - 30% * Muddy Bush - 10% * Green Pixel - 10% * Matteus - 100% Additionally, it can drop when smashing boulders with The Hammer, with 16% chance; and when destroying dirt piles with The Shovel, with 50% chance. Forging Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Gaia Axe - 2 on level 2 * Obsidian - 10 on level 2 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Gaia's Bow - 2 on level 2, 5 on level 3 * Blood Blade - 2 on level 2, 2 on level 3 * Flower Pot - 2 on level 2, 5 on level 3 * Quake Maker - 15 on level 3 * Rock Badge - 4 on level 2, 6 on level 3 * Beast Badge - 5 on level 2 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Hyper Drill - 4 on level 2, 50 on level 5 * Berzerker - 10 on level 3 * Oak Staff - 1 on level 2 * Heartstopper - 3 on level 2 * Desert Scorpion - 4 on level 2, 36 on level 5 * Gaia's Gift - 3 on level 2 * Buster Sword - 5 on level 4 * Drill Bits - 2 on level 2, 4 on level 3 * Hobo Clothes - 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3 * Camo Jacket - 2 on level 2, 2 on level 3 * Bandage - 2 on level 2, 10 on level 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Items Category:Throwable Items